A Present for You, My Friend
by Scalytta
Summary: Sekarang Hibari mengerti kenapa yang ada dalam dirinya adalah Calla Lily. Tersenyum tipis, diusapnya kepala bermahkota lembut cokelat di hadapannya. / #1827BahagiaItuBerat / Warning inside, mind to RnR?


Orang bilang, cinta itu buta. Tidak mengenal gender, umur, maupun status. Orang bilang, cinta itu indah. Memunculkan berbagai rasa dan pribadi yang belum pernah keluar sebelumnya. Cinta itu seperti kembang api. Meledak-ledak sebelum memancarkan keelokannya. Menyeruak membentuk berbagai warna, berbagai rasa dalam satu balutan dalam hati.

Itu yang orang lain bilang tentang cinta.

Bagi Hibari Kyoya, cinta adalah istilah paling tidak penting di dunia. Hal yang hanya mendistrak rutinitasmu, hal yang hanya mengganggu ketenangan hidupmu. Hibari selalu berpikir bahwa orang yang jatuh cinta adalah orang tolol yang sudah tidak berotak. Mereka rela diperbudak demi mendapat—bahkan seringnya tidak—perhatian maupun senyum tulus dari pihak satunya. Mereka rela mengorbankan berbagai hal berharga hanya demi bisa memeluk orang yang mereka cinta. Tidak jarang, mereka menjadi gila dan gelap mata. Cinta itu sampah, cinta itu tidak berguna.

Cinta yang Hibari dapat nyatanya memang seperti itu. Mengganggu, sia-sia, merugikan, tidak berguna.

Hal yang paling Hibari tidak suka adalah—

—cinta itu menyakitinya.

.

.

.

" _Hanahaki Disease_?"

.

* * *

.

.

.

" **A Present for You, My Friend"**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Story © Scalytta**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Alternative** **Reality** **(A** **R** **), OOC, OOT, alur kecepetan, typo(s)**

 **Romance** **/Drama/Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for #1827MasoTeam and Sawada Tsunayoshi's birthday**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Pandangan mata senantiasa memelototi ujung-ujung sepatu yang ia gunakan. Kepala menunduk dalam, tidak berani sedikitpun untuk mencoba tegak. Bagaimana tidak, di hadapannya, tepat beberapa senti di depannya, tengah berdiri orang paling ditakuti di sekolah—bahkan Namimori.

Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak tahu dia sudah melakukan kesalahan apa. Seingatnya hari ini dia masih melakukan rutinitas sama tanpa ada perubahan signifikan. Bangun kesiangan—dan mendapat bonus tendangan dari Reborn, menyiapkan diri dan sarapan, kemudian sampai di sekolah lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Harusnya dia tidak dimasukkan kategori terlambat, kan? Seragam yang dia kenakan juga sudah benar, dilengkapi atribut yang diperlukan. Lantas kesalahan apa yang ia buat sampai-sampai seorang Hibari Kyoya secara pribadi memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya datang ke belakang sekolah—seorang diri?

Kesalahan apapun itu, Tsuna tidak perlu menebak bahwa dirinya akan digigit sampai mati di sini.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," nadanya dingin, seperti siap untuk membunuh herbivora di hadapannya. Saking takutnya anak itu, dia gagal menangkap getaran samar yang mengalir dalam panggilannya.

Tsunayoshi hanya bisa mengeluarkan pekikan khas perempuan miliknya tanpa sanggup memberi tanggapan yang benar.

Suasana sunyi untuk beberapa saat. Bocah yang jauh lebih pendek yang tadinya sudah memejamkan mata erat-erat tanda mempersiapkan diri menerima sakit, kini dengan takut-takut mengintip. Kepala ia tegakkan sedikit, membuatnya bisa dengan samar melihat ekspresi Hibari Kyoya dari balik poni halusnya.

Sebentar, kenapa laki-laki itu terlihat kikuk sekali?

Kenapa di pipinya—walau sangat samar, terlihat semburat yang begitu tipis?

Dan sejak kapan seorang Hibari Kyoya menghindari tatapan lawan bicaranya?

Dengan ragu, Hibari membuka suara. Dia bicara cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Jadilah pacarku."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"—EHHHHHH?"

.

* * *

.

" _Hanahaki Disease_?" seperti mendadak kehilangan kepintaran, Hibari Kyoya bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Benar. _Hanahaki Byou_. Sebuah penyakit yang diderita orang yang mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Hah?"

"Penyakit ini sangat jarang menyerang karena virus yang berkembang di dalam tubuh biasanya sudah bisa diatasi oleh imun kita sendiri. Namun di kasus-kasus tertentu, penyakit ini tetap bisa tumbuh dalam diri kita," Dokter wanita berambut panjang itu menjelaskan dengan rinci. Mengabaikan ekspresi tidak percaya pasiennya.

"Omong kosong macam apa itu?"

Seakan tidak mendengar protes keras, dia meneruskan penjelasan, "karena tergolong unik dan langka, medis jadi kesulitan untuk mengetahui penyebab pasti bagaimana virus ini bisa berkembang—dan sampai sekarang masih belum menemukan obat-obatan yang bisa digunakan untuk menumpas virus tersebut jika sudah mulai membentuk bibit."

"Bibit?"

"Ya," sang dokter melanjutkan, "jika sudah berkembang, virus ini akan berubah menjadi semacam bibit. Bibit-bibit tersebut kemudian akan tumbuh dalam tubuh, tepatnya pada paru-paru. Entah bagaimana bibit tersebut akan menjadi bunga, dan membentuk taman kecil di paru-paru kita. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Anda sering kali terbatuk dan memuntahkan beberapa kelopak bunga."

Hibari terdiam. Mencoba mencerna segala hal tidak masuk akal yang baru saja dijejalkan ke pemikirannya.

"Lambat laun, taman yang terbentuk akan memenuhi paru-paru, membuat Anda kesulitan bernapas. Lalu pada akhirnya... akan merobek organ dalam Anda."

"Apa... ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Ada dua opsi. Yang pertama adalah dengan membuat orang yang Anda cintai membalas perasaan Anda. Dengan begitu, bunga-bunga dalam tubuh akan layu dan lama-kelamaan kembali menjadi bibit sebelum kemudian hilang. Kemudian yang kedua adalah dengan operasi."

"Operasi?"

"Ya. Operasi untuk mengangkat segala bibit yang sudah terlanjur tumbuh. Namun jika operasi ini dilakukan dan berhasil—,"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Hibari menantikan kelanjutan, sang dokter memikirkan kelanjutan jawaban. Menarik napas perlahan, akhirnya dokter tersebut menyelesaikan penjelasan panjangnya.

"Jika berhasil, maka perasaan Anda akan hilang tak berbekas. Artinya, Anda tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta pada orang itu lagi."

.

* * *

.

Berita itu menyebar cepat layaknya wabah penyakit. Kabar tentang hubungan Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Hibari Kyoya bahkan sudah diketahui oleh para _guardians_ dan teman sekelas Tsuna. Tanggapan mereka tentu beragam. Tidak perlu dijelaskan betapa kagetnya orang-orang di sekitar.

Awalnya Tsuna kelimpungan, bingung harus menanggapi pernyataan cinta yang begitu mendadak—terlebih oleh ketua komite kedisiplinan yang terkenal sebagai raja es. Mimpi apa Hibari Kyoya sampai dia melakukan hal di luar karakter seperti itu?

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Tsuna mengetahui alasan sebenarnya Hibari Kyoya mau mempermalukan diri sendiri dan membuang harga diri yang begitu tinggi.

 _Hanahaki Disease._

Nama yang begitu asing, tapi diketahui oleh hampir seluruh warga Jepang. Wabah penyakit ini sempat menyebar luas dan menyebabkan berbagai korban berjatuhan. Orang-orang diharuskan memilih antara cinta atau nyawa. Pilihan yang teramat curang, teramat menyakitkan.

Membayangkan ketua komite kedisiplinan yang begitu dihormati harus menderita dan mati perlahan—terlebih lagi, disebabkan oleh dirinya—benar-benar membuat pikirannya berkecamuk.

Tsuna tidak ingin menyaksikannya. Laki-laki itu ingin agar Hibari menjadi sosok yang tetap kuat, tetap tak terkalahkan. Lemah bukanlah kata yang cocok untuk disandingkan dengan Hibari Kyoya.

Meski begitu, sang penerus Vongola tidak bisa mengenyahkan pertanyaan, _"mengapa?"_

Dari segala manusia di penjuru dunia, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa Hibari harus memiliki perasaan pada pecundang tidak berguna macam dirinya? Tsuna merasa tidak pantas, merasa bahwa ini salah. Herbivora macam dia lebih cocok jika disandingkan dengan tempat sampah kotor di gang-gang sempit, 'kan? Lantas kenapa Hibari jatuh cinta padanya?

Jangankan membalas perasaan sang _Guardian of Cloud,_ berdiri berdampingan dengannya saja sudah membuat Tsuna merasa telah mencoreng nama baik Hibari Kyoya.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Namun hanya ada satu jalan untuk paling tidak meringankan penderitaan Hibari. Alasan kenapa Hibari menyatakan perasaannya, adalah agar dia bisa sembuh, 'kan? Agar penyakit aneh itu bisa hilang tak berbekas. Maka jika ingin membantu, Tsuna perlu menyelaraskan langkah dan menerima tanggung jawab besar untuk bisa bersanding dengan laki-laki berambut gelap itu.

Sesampah apapun Sawada Tsunayoshi, dia akan menerima perasaan Hibari Kyoya.

.

 _Aku harap kau akan segera sembuh. Dan kita akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Di mana kau ada di atas, dan aku ada di tingkat terendah rantai makanan._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

=To be Continued=

.

.

.

* * *

.

A/N : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Seriusan ini tadi udah diedit, terus sinyal tetiba ilang pas ngeklik save, terus yaaaa, ilang deh :")

Chapter selanjutnya Insya Allah akan diupload saat _weekend_. Sungguh maafkan _author_ , karena mendadak dijejali oleh tugas dan laporan yang begitu menumpuk. Iya, mendadak pake banget. Beribu maaf khususnya untuk Maso Team. Huhuhu maaf yaaaa /sujud

.

Anyway, kritik, saran, dan review tetap dinanti, lho.

See you in the next chapter!

.

Regards,

 **Scalytta**


End file.
